


Young at Heart

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Eggsy, Eggsy & Roxy Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Eggsy and Roxy take Daisy to the parkEggsy and Roxy are really just big kids, and Daisy's an excellent excuse for them to act that way.





	Young at Heart

Daisy came running over to the bench. "Roxy! Swings!" She was bouncing on the spot and making grabby hands at Roxy.

"Of course, Miss Daisy!" Roxy took her hand and they ran off to the swings together. Eggsy watched them and laughed to himself as Daisy squealed with joy. It was hard to think that just a year ago, he couldn't even have hoped to see her grow up so happy and care-free. Who'd've thought stealing a car as a wind-up could do them all so much good?

Roxy came back a few minutes later and flopped down with an elegance only she could manage. "You do know you ain't gotta do everything she asks, don't ya? She's alright by herself."

"I know. But it was boring being an only child, having no one to play with. And now that you're a responsible adult, someone's got to keep her company." Eggsy hummed in something vaguely resembling agreement and they both grinned as Daisy hopped off the swing and started running back.

Roxy was about to get up when Daisy jumped on Eggsy. "Eggy! We allowed on the seesaw?"

"Babe, you're gonna wear Rox out." He laughed and pinched her cheeks.

"Nooo, not me and Roxy! Me and you." She practically screamed _Duh!_ in his face with the look she gave him.

"Yeah, alright. Go on then, before someone else gets to it." Eggsy plonked her down and she was off like a shot.

"You don't have to do everything she asks, Eggy," Roxy laughed.

"Oh fu-"

"Ah, there are children around! She's waiting, off you pop." She shooed him away with a grin still on her face.

Eggsy stuck his tongue out at her and jogged over to join Daisy. Roxy was quick to snap a couple of photos and send them to Michelle - she knew how she liked to be reminded that Eggsy was still her little boy - and if they found their way to Harry and Merlin and half of the rest of the round table as well, it must have just been a mistake.


End file.
